Call Me By My Name
by Wings of Wind
Summary: A short fluff between Yue and Sakura, in a AU where Sakura finishes her adventures after turning all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. She parted ways with Syaoran and is now in High School and she falls in love with...


**Disclaimer: CCS and its awesome universe belongs to CLAMP~ only the plot of this oneshot belongs to me xD**

 **A/N: Henlo! Here's a quick oneshot inspired from a CCS group I joined. I've always liked Yue and Sakura together (and Syaoran x Sakura too of course) and I always love the protectiveness of Yue over Sakura. 3 Anyways, enjoy! and drop me a review if you like it!**

* * *

In the silent night, a pair of blue eyes looked on to the beautiful full moon. The moonlight fell softly onto the elegant silver hair. He adjusted his footing on the tree branch, and his movement made the leaves rustle and fall to the ground. Yue sighed audibly.

"I shouldn't be like this."

The Moon Guardian stared blankly at the night sky, wings folded, waiting. But his mind wasn't in peace. He rarely thinks about things this often, and he rarely lost his cool. That's the role of Keroberos.

But lately, the Moon Guardian discovered something strange in him. A feeling. A feeling that is growing stronger and stronger day in day out.

He wanted to consult someone about it, but he doubt Keroberos will be of any use. He'll probably laugh his heart out and ridicule him if he hears what's bugging him right now.

It was a strange, strange feeling. He hate to acknowledge it but he knows it's true.

Yue had fallen in love.

 **x. X. x W. O. W x. X. x**

Years after the adventure of her Cardcaptor days, Sakura had reverted back to her life before she discovered her powers. She's now busy living her high school life. Tomoeda is in peace now, now that she can fully control her powers, and with said peace, Sakura rarely need to use her powers for anything now. She still convenes her card once in a while to check on them, but aside for that, she doesn't really need to use them.

It's the same for the Guardians. Kero sometimes sleeps over Tomoyo's house when he gets bored, and now that Sakura is all grown up and is powerful enough that she doesn't need his constant supervision, he figured he should give her some space, so he always can be found in Tomoyo's mansion.

Yue rarely changes form with Yukito now too since there's rarely any need to, but Yukito always gave way to him to be himself in his own time.

 **x. X. x W. O. W x. X. x**

"Yue-san! Sorry I'm late." mumbled the auburn haired beauty as she landed beside him, as Fly turned back into a card. "I was a bit caught up in something just now."

"No,it's fine." replied Yue simply as Sakura sat on the branch, admiring the full moon.

"It's a really beautiful moon tonight, just like you, Yue-san." said Sakura with a slight giggle.

Yue blushed slightly, and then got mad at himself for doing so. "May I ask why we're meeting here again?" asked Yue.

"Just because." shrugged Sakura.

Sakura has been inviting him to these 'nightly meetings' frequently these past few days. When he asked why, she always responded with the same answer. He can't figure out what she's thinking. She'll coax him to a conversation and they'll chat to just about anything. At first Yue thought she's probably bored, since Keroberos is rarely with her now, but that couldn't be the reason, right? Not that he's complaining though, he actually enjoyed these outings.

"Say, Yue - san. Have you ever fallen in love?" asked Sakura nonchalantly.

"Love?" Yue was taken aback. This is new territory. They have never talked about this before.

"I guess so."

"Really? Can I ask who the lucky person is?" asked Sakura.

Yue inhaled sharply. His heart is thumping and his mind is racing. Should he tell her about Clow Reed? Shouldn't he?

"It... It was my master back then, Clow Reed." he replied.

"Hmm. I see." Sakura went quiet for a bit. It was a while until she asked him her next question.

"Did you love him because he was your master? Or because he's like a father figure to you? Is it, to put it into words, obligatory?"

"I didn't just love him because he is my master. I love him because I love him. Its as simple as that. It wasn't obligatory or anything. Why did you ask?"

Sakura shifted slightly before answering. "I think, I might have fallen in love, and I don't know what to do about it. What do you think I should do, Yue-san ?"

Again, Yue was surprised by her question. "I'm not an expert on love so I'm probably not the one you should be asking. But I guess the best thing to do is just be courageous and make a move?"

"Make a move, huh?" said Sakura as she stood up, precariously balancing herself. "I guess that is the best thing to do." she said as she walked towards Yue, closing their distance until there's only barely a space between them. Her jade eyes stared into Yue's icy blue ones, pondering for a moment.

"What's wrong, mistress?" asked Yue, flustered.

"Sakura." she said quietly. "I don't want you to call me mistress anymore. Call me by my name."

"Alright, as you wish then, Sakura. Now would you tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura smiled slightly at the mention of her name. "Do you know why I keep asking you to meet me here?"

"Now that you mention it, no I don't."

She took another step towards Yue. "It's because lately, I realized something." said Sakura as she tiptoed towards Yue, her hands on his chest. "I am in love. And the person I love is..."

There was another rustle, a flash of white and a slight thump.

Sakura found herself pinned to the trunk of the tree, her hands locked by the strong hands of her Guardian. She shifted her gaze, and his smoldering eyes made her blush. She's never seen this side of Yue before. Her heart is beating like crazy and she can hardly breathe.

He paused before he inched closer to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Sakura, but I believe I should say it first. I am, hopelessly, in love with you." he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sakura was flustered by the sudden kiss, but it was so soft she couldn't help but melt into Yue's arm. She's pretty sure her face is as red as a tomato right now though.

The kiss ended too soon, and Yue smiled ever so slightly as he looked lovingly to Sakura "I'm sorry I stole your confession."

Sakura giggled softly and buried her face into his chest. "It's fine. I'm glad... You feel the same way." she said as the Moon Guardian embraced her.

 **x. X. x W. O. W x. X. x**

"So... When did you realized you liked me?" asked Sakura as they flew back home.

"In the planetarium, when you were confessing to Yukito. But I brushed it off as nothing. I thought it was only because I was your Guardian. But these few days, I realized I enjoyed your company very much, and that made me remember the feeling I felt back then. "

"It was Tomoyo's idea, these nightly outings. It works like a charm." said Sakura with a chuckle. "But why didn't you tell me you liked me ever since ?"

"I couldn't." replied Yue. "I was very confused myself, and even tried to stop myself from feeling so,but I can't. It wasn't until just now did I find my courage to do so. I apologise."

"It's fine. All that matters now is that our feelings are now clear. I love you, Yue." said Sakura abashedly.

"I love you too, Sakura." said Yue as they fly off under the full moon.


End file.
